The present invention relates to a fog light device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fog light device which is disposed on a vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional fog light device has a rear lampholder 10, a front lampshade 20 engaging with the rear lampholder 10, the rear lampholder 10 having an inner reflection mirror 101, and a bulb 30 inserted in a center of the rear lampholder 10. However, the conventional fog light device has a single bulb to perform a single illuminating function only.
Another conventional fog light device has a rear lampholder, a front lampshade engaging with the rear lampholder, the rear lampholder having an inner reflection mirror, a main bulb inserted in a center of the rear lampholder, and an auxiliary bulb inserted in the rear lampholder. However, the main bulb and the auxiliary bulb perform two illuminating functions only. Since the auxiliary bulb is inserted in the rear lampholder, a hole should be formed on the rear lampholder in order to receive the auxiliary bulb. Therefore, the inner reflection mirror cannot focus light effectively. Since the auxiliary bulb is inserted in the rear lampholder, an aesthetic feeling of the auxiliary bulb is ugly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fog light device which has a main bulb and an auxiliary bulb to perform three illuminating functions. When the main bulb emits light, an inner reflection mirror of a lampholder focuses the light effectively. When the auxiliary bulb emits light, the light enters a photoconduction plate through a first taper end and a second taper end of the photoconduction plate. When the main bulb and the auxiliary bulb emit light, two kinds of light are produced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fog light device which has a colorful photoconduction plate to produce a colorful light.